Security?
by Raven Webb
Summary: It's the end of the year, Kagome is writting her final exams for the summer before moving onto her final year of high school and she's growing up. Too bad when you do that you lose your innocence...(deals with mature subject matter)
1. Back to School

A/N—this is my first fic but don't run away screaming in fear of the evil that is the "first-timers"! I assure you that I take my writing very seriously and will not put forth anything that is not written with passion and care. On that note I would really appreciate it if someone would volunteer their services as a beta reader and bounce board. I tried to get a beta reader before posting this but it would seem that the only one I could find will be gone for the summer and then will be attending collage which translates to very little time for serious beta-ing. Also I would really appreciate being able to talk to someone that knows the Japanese culture. It would make this fic all the more believable if I could. I'm Atlantic Canadian so I really don't know a whole lot about how things work over there with their police systems and school structure expect for the one show I saw on "English teachers" many years ago while half asleep. -;; Until I can find someone to talk to about this the school system will look a lot like a Canadian school system…. Though we don't use labels for the students in the grades so much as numbers. **I have to edit this slightly. Kagome needs to be in grade 11 and 17 years old for this to work right and so she shall be. She's worried about getting into final year of high school. If I had kept her at the age she was no one would believe her maturity level (including me) and other things wouldn't work either but yeah read to find out what I mean by that. So she's in high school now and I still don't know the labels, I think it's junior? If I'm wrong tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks.**

Now that the general intro is over I would like to warn all readers that this story will deal with the issue of rape. I know that's not very original but the way I express it will be as I'm the one writing it and no one else can read my mind! MUA! squints eyes and points to a person in the back ground unless YOU can….? Can you!! Huh!?! Can you!?!?! shakes head nevermind, sorry, I was crazy for a while and it makes a reappearance every now and then. :::: I'm not really happy with the title of the story either so as you get to know about it more suggestions for a change would be welcome!

The italics are that person's thoughts and of course the bold emphases the word.

All other author notes will be considerably shorter but thank you for your time to all those who spent the time to read all this. Now GET! Go read my story and tell me how I'm doing! makes waving shoo-y motions with my hands go ON! Read!!

Security?

Chap 1: Back to School

He looked out the window to the school yard below for what had to have been at least the hundredth time in the last hour. He had a particular interest in that one girl. She was, what they would have called back home a junior and at the moment was being cornered by three other young female students. The girl he had been watching didn't seem too overly concerned about them but you could tell that they were trying to get her to tell them something that she was uncomfortable with by the way she kept looking at the ground and trying to get away. _Ah, beautiful peer pressure…_

They were really all quite pretty. They all had shinny black hair contrasting sharply to their pale skin and long lean figures with curves starting in all the right places. He loved it then, just before they would start to get the drastic curves of womanhood and the breasts would still be perky under their own accord without the use for one of those push up bras that his wife always uses.

He could still find a fault in the three interrogators, however. One's hair really was too short. Still long enough to get a good hold on but he always preferred it to be longer on girls; of any age. _Probably the reason I still won't let my wife get our little girl's hair cut… _he mused, _They__ just look better with it long!_

The other girl was still built a little too much like a stick; not yet developed enough. Though she was still very attractive she wasn't quite ripe yet. _Probably after the summer and definitely by the end of next year she'd be perfect. As long as she didn't cut her hair…_

The third had all the right attributes but just seemed too… _shy, definitively not confident enough anyway. _He could tell by the way she held herself. He liked the ones that he could control easily but they still needed to have a little spunk in them and that one would just cry; if she did anything at all. _Still, maybe… one to keep in mind for later if she ever got a bit more secure in herself._ He'd have to watch her.

Also, he didn't really have anything against them. Nothing he would be able to dangle over their heads for them to obey. "It was so much easier back home…" he grumbled, _there_ _were plenty of bad girls…_ He always knew just how to bend them.

He looked over to the file cabinet, _until that last one anyway…not that she got away with it… her fault though! I did tell her what I would do if anything got out…She made me have to move again though... _He left his desk and crossed the room. After a few seconds and a bit of shuffling of papers he had what he was looking for.

_I don't get to look through these nearly as much as I did back home_, he thought with a sigh. The students here for the most part were really dedicated to their studies so he didn't get the opportunity to know his students as well as he'd like. For a principal the only time you would see a child would be if they got into trouble or were on a committee of some sort; he hated those ones, always too happy all the time, it was sickening.

He sat back down at his desk with her file and looked back out the window to where she still stood with her friends. _Now **she** was perfect! Well toned with long flowing black hair, great big eyes and just the right character traits. _Best of all he knew he would be able to control her. _Young girls are so easy to manipulate…_ with a smirk crossing his face.

Her brother would come by all the time for her school work and her grandfather called almost religiously to tell the school she was sick again. He didn't believe **that** as far as he could throw a cow but he let it pass knowing that this would be the best way to get to her. As time was getting closer to the end of the year he almost thought that he wouldn't get his chance with her. But here she was, right down there talking to her girlfriends about boys and school and hair and whatever else innocent little girls thought about when they didn't know what type of trouble they were in.

He'd have to talk to her today. It was already the last Tuesday before the final exams next week. He wouldn't have another chance and it would be such a shame to let that perfection be lost. _Next year she'll be too curvy, too developed and I might not have the leverage I have now._ Admittedly, he would have liked to have a bit more time to really play with her, to really own her, but she wasn't going to wait around for much longer. Neither could he for that matter! He hadn't touched any child since he came here three years ago. Now that she had come to his attention he couldn't hold off any longer.

He caught another look at her as the bell rang for afternoon classes. _For one who has been "sick" so much she seems lithe enough, bounding up the stairs without using the railing or getting winded._ Her friends who to his knowledge hadn't had more then the sniffles were not able to keep up and had to rest at the top of the stairs. Another smirk lilted across his face, _this should be fun._ He opened the folder in front of him, making sure he had all the valid excuses he'd need to pull this off.

* * *

"Kaaaaagomeeeeeee!" Eri squealed upon seeing her friend enter the school yard and rushing towards her, "How are you feeling? We tried to visit you while you home with lumbagos but your grandpa said that you needed your rest." Eri's squeal had of course alerted her other friends, Yuka and Arumi who had now all crowded around her.

"Yeah," Yuka affirmed, "but you seem a lot better today!"

"Yeah," Arumi agreed, "I thought you were going to be out for at least another week with that one. My mother told me it was a bad disease."

_Geez__! Why couldn't grandpa just ell them I had the flu? He's going to have me at death's door next! _ "Um….he must have gotten the sickness wrong….I seem to catch so many…um…it must be getting hard for him to remember which one I'm suffering from…." Kagome responded a little nervously, hoping that they'd buy it and not ask any more questions.

"What did you have then?" Arumi asked.

_I knew that was too much to ask for._ Kagome thought inwardly rolling her eyes. "I can't really remember what the doctor called it exactly, something to do with the blood… but it couldn't have been all that bad. I'm back to normal now!"_ That should work well as a back up if granpa messes up again too._

"Does that mean you'll be staying in school for a while? The final exams **are** next week and you're going to need to catch up!" Eri added.

"They're next week?! They can't be next week! What am I going to do?!" Kagome asked shocked. _Has that much time passed already?!_

"You didn't remember? Oh, Kagome…" Yuka asked feeling sorry for her friend. Normal tests were bad enough but a week full of them for each written course was even harder; especially if you haven't been preparing.

Seeing the dejected look on Kagome's face Eri quickly added, "Don't worry Kagome! I've been keeping excellent notes and I heard that there are some last minute tutors still available."

"Yeah, Kagome, we can help you. We have to study too anyway, right?" Arumi said backing Eri and they all nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if you talk to principal Pottle he'll be able to help you out. I'm sure if you explain to him how sick you've been he'll be lenient or something!" Yuka added feeling even sorrier for her friend. _She really forgot about the end of the year…she really must have sick!_

Still feeling low from totally forgetting about the end year and the coming freedom of summer Kagome nodded and tried to give her friends an encouraging smile, chagrined "Thanks! I'm going to need all the help I can get! I can't believe I forgot!"

With the worst timing as ever Houjo seemed to have just materialized beside Kagome with a big dopey grin plastered to his face. "Hi Kagome! Are you feeling better now?" _She sure has the worst luck._

All three of her friends immediately squealed, "Houjo!!" and jumped behind Kagome pushing her closer to him not even giving her enough time to register her shock over Houjo's sudden appearance.

Stumbling forward with a distinct blush from her friend's continued reaction to Houjo she could only manage an incoherent bumble, "hmm umfh."

Smiling even more at what he perceives as embarrassment over his presence Houjo takes it as a good sign. "Um… would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend, Kagome?" Still smiling like a fool he adds, "Maybe grab some supper while we're out as well. My treat!"

"OOOOH! A DATE!" the three friends squeal in unison behind Kagome nearly deafening her.

Resisting the urge to shake her head to get the ringing to stop in her ears, "I'm sorry, Houjo but I can't. I've fallen behind in my school work and I have to study for the finals next week." _At least I don't have to make something up this time!_

"Oh, that's right! They're next week aren't they. Well maybe afterwards? As a celebration for having made it though another year?"

Forcing the smile that she had plastered there to remain, "I don't know, we'll have to see. I still have to make it **though** the finals first."

Satisfied by her answer, "Ok then! I'll ask again after the finals are over! See ya later Kagome!" he shouted back as he walked off to catch up with another friend before afternoon classes.

With Houjo gone her friends had her cornered again. "Why didn't you accept the offer Kagome?" Arumi asks quickly.

"It's not because of the other guy is it?! He's really no good for you!" Eri adds before Kagome could even take a breath to answer Arumi.

"You could have afforded a couple hours for **Houjo**!" Yuka adds, "You have been doing the work that's been sent home to you haven't you?"

Finally they stop though Kagome isn't quite sure how to answer them all. _Inuyasha's a good guy! Even if he's a little gruff! And I **do **have to study. I have no clue how I'm going to pull this off…_

"Well….!" They say in unison, sounding like one voice they matched so perfectly…_creepy_.

"Um…" Kagome stammers. _I fight youkai all the time and these three make me **nervous**…figures…_ "Really! It's because of the exams! Honest! I have been doing the work sent to me." She assured them. "…most of it anyway," she added mostly to herself glancing down at her feet as she did. Looking back up at them, "but I can't afford to fail these exams. My marks really aren't that great…"

"Yeah, but we're go—" The bell rang sufficiently cutting Arumi off.

"Oh look! The bell! I have to get to my afternoon classes!" Kagome said quickly and very relieved as she dashed up the two flights of stairs to get to her classes that suddenly have never looked better in her life; leaving her friends long behind and winded trying to catch up with her.

Resting at the landing, "You know, "Eri said though huffs to catch her breath, "for someone… who is sick all the time… she sure seems to be in shape…" The others merely nodded.

* * *

Kagome took a seat in the front row of her final class for the day as a way to keep her mind on her school work and away from Inuyasha; not that it worked. As soon as she sat down to wait for the class to begin her mind started to drift. _Inuyasha is **so not** going to like this! I told him I'd be gone only for a couple days when I left and that was hard enough to get! _Shuddering at the mental image of another one of his tantrums, _he's really going to go ballistic when I tell him I won't be able to get back for another two weeks…maybe it'll be better if I told him that afterwards I won't need to go back for nearly three months… _groaning, _yeah right! That'll just mean that I'll never be able to go home for even an **hour** to see mom and the others! Screw that idea! _Her anger started to boil at just the thought of Inuyasha trying to keep her in the past. Before she could go any further with that train of thought however a large ruler came cracking across her desk.

"Eeeep!!" startled, Kagome nearly fell out of her chair

"Ms Higurashi! Perhaps you don't need your textbook? Then, would you please tell the class what we have been studying this week!" Mr. Pottle looked down his nose at her.

Gulping down her embarrassment she stood, "We've been studying the Senko Jidi, sensai."

Mildly impressed that she **had **been at least keeping up on her school work he continued in a gruff and annoyed voice that was eerily familiar, "and where are we now in the text Ms Higurashi?"

Gulping again, "I-I don't know sensai." She could feel her face getting redder by the minute.

"Take your seat Higurashi. Stay behind after class, I want to talk to you."

"Yes sensai," she bowed and did as told quickly taking her seat. _Just great! Gah!_

"I suggest that you pay attention from now on Higurashi." Mr. Pottle added as turned back to the black board letting a quick smirk cross his face, _this is going to be easy!_

Kagome paid close attention to the rest of the class but still managed to mentally curse Inuyasha over and over again for distracting her and getting her trouble without his even being there.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Kagome closed her books and waited for the rest of her classmates to file, or rather, rush out. When the last straggler finally left after asking a quick question to Mr. Pottle he signaled her to come to his desk.

Mr. Pottle leaned back in his chair and let a few heavy moments pass as he watched the Kagome girl squirm letting his eyes rove her slim figure appreciatively. Sighing het sat up and placing his patented disappointed look on his face, "I had expected more of you Ms. Higurashi. You have been out of school a lot this year that I would have expected you to be very eager to learn all you could before you took **sick **again." He let that last sentence and all that it implied hang between them for a few seconds before he took another deep sigh at her dejected expression before continuing, "I know you haven't really been sick Ms. Higurashi."

_I knew grampa would get me in trouble with all those fake illnesses! _ Lowing her face so her bangs covered her eyes she took a shaky breath to respond before being cut off by Mr. Pottle's annoyed voice once again.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses Higurashi! Do you know that I could have expelled you long ago for all the time you have missed?"

Kagome gasped snapping her head up to look him in the eye, "W-wha--! A-are you going to- to--?" She couldn't finish as she felt a lump get stuck in her throat. _Not after all the hard work I've done to keep two different lives together! It's all going to go for naught!_

Pleased by her reaction Mr. Pottle let his voice and face soften, "Now it would be a little cruel to do such a thing this close to the end of the year, wouldn't it? I didn't expel you before because you had managed to keep your work up and even asked for extra to help keep your grades up. Though you haven't been here much your marks are still reasonably well."

Kagome relaxed a little at the praise and the assurance that he wasn't going to expel her **now** but her stomach was still doing flip flops, "Arigato sensai."

Letting a little more sternness enter his voice as he continued, "However, as of late your marks have been slipping even further and you've been showing up even **less** frequently. Now I don't need to know what is really going on here but if you want to go on to your final year of high school next year you're going to have to pass **all** your tests with at least a 75%. Do you think you can do that?"

_I knew there was more…_the butterflies that were tickling her stomach a moment ago were now creating a storm. She could feel her entire face burning crimson, "I-I think so… I mean… I guess I have to, right?"

_I'm really going to enjoy this one!_ "Yes, if you intend to go on. There is one tutor left if you think you could benefit from the extra help however. And I would suggest that you take the help Ms. Higurashi…"

The butterflies had started to ease a bit. If she could study with someone that **really **knew what was going on in her classes she might be able to get that 75%! "I would very much like the extra help sensai. What is the name of the tutor? I'll try to catch them before I leave to work something out."

"Well that would be me. I wanted to make sure that you wanted the help before I offered it. It's a waste of time trying to teach someone when they have no motivation to learn, and I hate wasting my time. We can start tomorrow after school. That way it will give you time to tell your family that you will be late coming home so they won't worry. Also tell them that I'll give you a drive home as I imagine we will have a few long cramming sessions ahead of us." He answered her with a the stern brightness that only teachers and mothers seem to possess.

Lighting up at his kindness for not expelling her and offering his help she beamed at him, "Oh **thank you **sensai!"

Sitting back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head, "Very well then. I'll see you tomorrow and I expect you to pay more attention in classes as well! You are dismissed Ms. Higurashi."

"Thank you again sensai!" She called over her shoulder as she hurried out of the class room hoping that she wasn't too late for her bus and thinking how lucky this turn of events were. Sure, she had to get a 75% in all her classes but at least she was going to get the proper help for it; who better to have as a tutor then the principal!

Smiling contently to himself as he rocked in his chair he watched the short skirt flip up over and over in his mind, _this is going to be **so fun**! _


	2. Here we go Again

A/N: um, not much here. I had to go back and tweak a couple things in the first chapter. Don't worry though, that won't become routine. It just came to my attention that I was setting up a very large plot hole if I didn't change something.

So here's the second chapter! After reading my very kind reviews (thank you for explaining yourselves) I was full of energy to write this!

Please leave only constructive criticisms and please explain yourself, that's the only way I can learn from them and that would be the major point of writing this. Thank you and go read!

EDIT: fixed typos

Security?

Chapter 2: Here we go Again

She ditched her book-bag in the entrance-way and yelled out quickly, "I'll be right back mom!" She didn't even give her mother enough time to turn off the faucet and dry her hands to greet her daughter before Kagome ran back out the door making a beeline for the well house. On her way home on the late bus she went over in her mind all the possible out comes of her impending discussion with the irritable hanyou, not one of them ended without many sits, and now she just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Without pause she jumped down the well house stairs and into the bone eater's well. The familiar light surrounded her and her mental chant continued as a blue early summer sky appeared above her, _This__ will work. This will work. This will work. _It changed to: _this has to work_ as she started to climb out of the well. By the time she had made the rim at the top it was: _he can't stop me!_ As she had only left early that morning no one expected her to return yet and so no one was there to greet her. That meant she had plenty have time in the walk to the village for her mantra to change several times to finally land on: _oh gods! Why me!_

Kaede's hut came into view and an orange ball of fluff dashed out lunging at the preoccupied Kagome. The unexpected weight suddenly hitting her stomach sent her and the ball of fluff toppling to the ground with a feminine "Oof!"; effectively interrupting her thoughts of impending doom.

From his spot on her stomach Shippo sat up and patted Kagome's face frantically "Sorry! Are you ok Kagome? I didn't hurt you did I? Kagome?"

Kagome held onto the kit as she sat up with a slight groan. "I'm fine Shippo." Smiling and rubbing the side of her hip, "I just wasn't expecting you. But I'm very happy to see you too!" She hugged the little kit to her as she stood up.

"Didn't you see me coming though?"

Smiling happily, "I guess not! You must be getting faster."

Shippo started to bounce excitedly in Kagome's arms as they headed back to Kaede's hut. "Really?! You think so? I was too fast for her to see me? I was too fast for you to see me! Cool!!" He beamed happily up at his surrogate mother. No one could replace his real mother but he loved Kagome just as much. Kagome smiled indulgently down at the excited kit, reminding Shippo how his own mother used to smile that very same way. _I wonder if she feels the same way…_That thought made him sober up and he looked at this girl closely, studying her.

Noticing the strange and intent look Kagome started to get worried, "What's wrong Shippo? You seem so serious all of a sudden." He didn't respond right away causing Kagome to slow her steps.

When they were almost at the hut he asked with the unrestricted curiosity and bluntness of childhood, "Kagome? Do you think of me as your son?"

That little and innocent question made Kagome stop completely. She looked up and noticed that at Kaede's hut Sango and Miroku were waiting for them. She looked back down at the eager and apprehensive face of the child that had been with her almost as long as Inuyasha. She had never thought about it before really. _I've grown attached to all my friends here_; the image of a certain hanyou crossed her mind_; some more then others_. _Do I love Shippo that way though? I know I love him and I care for him…_she smiled down at the little boy nestled in her arms remembering all the times she protected him from Inuyasha's wrath, how she cared for him and shared all that she had with him including her bed. She remembered the times when he would wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare when he first started to stay with them and how she would sing to him and try to soothe away his fears. _Yeah, I think I do. I hope he doesn't mind… but he asked so I should be honest. _

Shippo gulped down his nervousness. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked… what if she says no! What if she doesn't really love me **at all**!_ He mentally shook himself from that train of thought, _of course she loves me! She wouldn't do all the things she does otherwise! But why is she taking so long in answering me then… _and that brought his thoughts around full circle making him more nervous and apprehensive by the second.

Kagome set Shippo down on the ground and kneeled so she was eye level with him. She took a deep breath and began in a very serious tone of voice, "I do, in a way. But I don't want to replace your mom in your heart. She was very important to you and I would never want to replace her; I couldn't. But yes Shippo, you are like a son to me." _Though in my time I would be **way** too young… _she thought nervously.

Shippo just stared at her blankly, so lost in his own thoughts and fears that he wasn't completely sure he had heard right. He had suspected that she thought of him as her own son, for a while actually but it still took time for it to sink in. _…she…she does? Really? I can have a real mom again? …I won't be alone again?_

While Shippo was registering all this Kagome was now the one getting nervous. _I really hope he doesn't mind. I hope he doesn't think I want to take his mother's place. I told him that I didn't but…oh gods what have I done…?_ She wanted to reach out and hold him, tell him that she didn't mean it. That everything was always the way it was before he asked. But she couldn't lie and tell him that he didn't hold such a special place in her heart. She was so nervous at his silence that the butterflies had made another storm in her stomach.

Sango looked over to Miroku out of the corner of her eye with her eyebrow raised in question, "What do you think is going on houshi?"

"I am not certain. It would appear to be something of some importance though the way Lady Kagome stopped like that." Miroku answered without taking his eyes from the pair in the road. Smirking and looking fully over at Sango, "We could always get a bit closer and find out." He pointedly eyed the nearby bushes

"I'm not sure Houshi. It's not like it's Inuyasha and Kagome."

"True, but have you ever seen them act like **that**?" Miroku looked back to where Kagome had just set Shippo down and was kneeling in front of him. When he looked back Sango was already gone, the small rustle of the previously mentioned bushes the only indication as to where she had gone. With a wry smile and a shake of his head he followed quickly after her.

Sango had arrived just in time to catch Kagome say "-yes Shippo, you are like a son to me." After that neither talked, only starring at each other. _Is that what this is about? Wow. I knew Kagome cared for the little guy but like that? _Before her thoughts could go any further she felt a familiar beaded hand on her behind. Her eyebrow started to twitch rapidly while trying to resist the urge to scream and knock the monk out for the liberties he had taken with her…again!

Sango turned around slowly, her eyebrow keeping the rapid tick, reached out to the offending hand with one hand and the other to the perverted monk's ear twisting it mercilessly. "Hentai!", she hissed between clenched teeth as she flung his hand back at him and released his now very red ear.

Stifling a cry of pain, rubbing his ear and flashing Sango his most innocent smile he looked through the bushes at the still silent pair. "What have I missed Sango dear?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Kagome just told Shippo that he's like a son to her."

It would seem that the spell had finally broke, for before Miroku could question Sango further Shippo spoke. "Does that mean that you won't leave me?"

"I have to leave from time to time Shippo. I have responsibilities back in my time too, but I'll always come back to you. I could never leave you forever." Kagome responded in that same bright sternness that her principal had used on her only a few hours ago.

"But after the shards are all collected, are you going to leave then?" Shippo had been worried about that one for a long time. It was right up there next to Inuyasha running Kagome off with his "Jerk-ness".

Now that one got her. _I don't even know if the well will even work after I've purified the jewel… Think Kagome! How do you answer that one? …well honesty always works best I suppose… _"I don't know what will happen to the well after we've purified the jewel, Shippo. But if I can avoid it I will always come back, and who knows? Maybe I can figure out a way to bring you through with me sometime? How's that sound?"

Satisfied with that answer Shippo had one more question to ask; one that had his stomach doing huge flip flops that he almost felt sick. _She said I was like a son to her but… would she really mind. I mean I'm not **really** her son but…I would love to be able to call someone…Ok! Here goes! _He took a deep breath and while his toes dug trenches in the soft dirt he asked, "Would… would you mind if I… I called you…mom?"

He couldn't bring himself to look Kagome in the face until the very end but when he did his eyes were filled with such hope that it made tears come to her eyes. _This means so much to him. And why wouldn't it? He's been an orphan for so long now with no one to call family. He's had us but it's not really the same… I don't know how I could ever handle not having my family. _She reached out and scooped him into a huge bear hug, trying to show him in that one gesture how much she loved him and that he would never be so alone again. "Oh Shippo! Of course you can!"

His little arms circled as much of his "mom" as he could hugging her back just as tightly. _I'm not going to be alone anymore! I have family again! Real family!_

The scene was ruined by the cheers and clapping from the bushes behind them causing bright crimson to soar high on both Kagome's and Shippo's cheeks. Kagome loosened her hold on Shippo slightly but not letting go as she stood and turned to the clapping bushes. "Why were you spying on us!?" She hoped her tone was firm and commanding but had a sneaking suspicion that it came out sounding more nervous and embarrassed then anything else. Shippo tried to glare but couldn't wipe off the stupid smile that was engulfing his face for it to have any effect.

Miroku stood up from the bushes and approached the comical pair, praying to all the gods he could think of not to burst out laughing at their contradicting expressions. When he reached them he bowed and took Kagome's hand in his and with has much seriousness that he could muster, "Congratulations, Lady Kagome! You're a mother!" He gave them both a quick hug and when he stepped back he finally gave into the laughter that had been threatening to make his chest explode if he tried to contain it any longer; their expressions were just too funny! Kagome looked shocked but had such an indulgent look to her eyes that it was light night and day playing upon her features and Shippo just looked plan silly still trying to glare and still being unable to wipe off that all consuming smile. It was just too much!

Sango stood and approached them next.

"You were spying on us too Sango?" Kagome asked trying to sound disappointed in her friend but by this time her smile had made a full appearance and couldn't be removed.

Looking slightly bashful but smiling as well, "Yes, but that was so sweet! I don't know if I could ever adopt a child like that; even one I loved as much as Shippo." She looked apologetically at Shippo for a moment before continuing, "But I'm very happy for the both of you. It's hard to lose family the way Shippo has and harder still to find another one again afterwards. You're afraid you'll lose them all over again." She ruffled Shippo's hair a bit, "you're very lucky little Shippo. I have never heard of a human ever adopting a youkai; or even many youkai adopting other youkai children for that matter."

Shippo's smile went down a bit at Sango's words. She was right, he was afraid that he would lose Kagome the way he had lost his mother and there hadn't been much hope that he would ever find a real family again. He thought that the friendships he had forged between their revelry were about as much as he could hope for. He looked up at Kagome, _I promise I will protect you with my last breath! I will **not** lose another mother!_

They stood in near silence as Miroku got himself under control before he spoke, "Not to sound like we do not enjoy your presence Lady Kagome, but I thought you said that you were to be gone for a few days. What has changed your mind?"

_Oh right! I came to talk to Inuyasha._ _I got so caught up in Shippo I totally forgot!_ "I just wanted to tell everyone that I would be gone a little longer then expected. I forgot that next week are my final exams so I have to do some major cram sessions if I'm going to pass all my tests." She told them as they started to head back to Kaede's hut.

"Well how long will you be gone then?" Sango asked, not sure what was so important about all these tests but knowing they seemed **very** important to Kagome.

Rubbing the back of her neck and trying to sound casual, "Oh… um… just two weeks." She added hastily, "But with any luck I won't have to go back for anymore tests for nearly three months…! Just don't tell Inuyasha or I'll never be able to get back!"

Shippo climbed up to Kagome's shoulder, "Inuyasha isn't going to like that, mom."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear; Inuyasha dropped from the roof of Kaede's hut right in front of them. "I'm not going to like what, Kagome?" Thinking for a moment, "and why did the runt call you mom?"

"Inuyasha! How long have you been here?!" Kagome asked a bit startled at his sudden appearance. _I really shouldn't be; he does this sort of thing all the time. Man! That can be annoying!_

"Just got here. But that doesn't answer my questions!" he said in a huff crossing his arms. "What's going on? And why," he pointed at Shippo but continued to glare at Kagome, "did that runt call you **mom**?!"

Shippo stuck his chest out proudly from atop Kagome's shoulder. "She adopted me! Jerk!"

"You WHAT!?!"

"I adopted him. Got a problem with that?" Kagome said with the air of authority. Her anger was already starting to rise and she hadn't even gotten to the reason she had come here in the first place.

Miroku and Sango had already wisely taken a few steps back to watch their entertainment for the afternoon from a safe distance. _If this is how he reacts towards the news about Shippo he is going to go ballistic when she tells him that she will be gone for two weeks. _Sango thought with a noticeable cringe at Inuyasha next words. _Oh…he's in for it now…_

"You **adopted** him?! For gods' sake Kagome! Now he'll never leave!"

Offended that he thought so lowly of her "son" Kagome's anger instantly shot up to the "seeing red" level, "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT!!!"**

Inuyasha did an immediate face plant and kept going creating a nice sized crater right outside Kaede's door.

He didn't even get the chance to grumble his usual string of curses before Kagome's heel came crushing down in the middle of his back. Grinding it harder into his spine with every emphasized word, "You **Jerk****! How** can you think so **low** of Shippo!? **You** were the **one** to let him **stay** in the **first place!** You—you **pig-**headed **stubborn **dog-**breathed** piece of—piece **of-of DOG-Turd!!**" She really wasn't very good at insults, most of them being stolen from what she had heard Kouga call him, but she was satisfied that she had gotten her point across when she heard his moan of pain.

Stepping over him now that she noticed that Kaede had come out of her hut (probably to see what all the commotion was about), she headed that way to tell **her **how long she would be gone. Kagome looked back over her shoulder once and with her nose in the air said, "Hmgf! Serves you right!" with that she turned back towards Kaede.

Shippo's pain at being rejected by Inuyasha was completely forgotten at the sight of his prone pain-riddled body. From his position still on Kagome's shoulder he imitated Kagome to a "t", expression of utter annoyance, nose stuck in the air, the "Hmgf!" and all.

Had Inuyasha been in a better mood or have been able to move to even see it for that matter he **might **have laughed. As it was Miroku snickered as he crouched down beside his twitching form in the crater. "Now Inuyasha, was that really called for? You should be happy that Shippo has found a mother in Kagome. As I'm sure you know the hardships of being an orphan." Inuyasha could do nothing more then grumble incoherently in response.

"Good afternoon Kaede!" Kagome said cheerily as if she hadn't been shooting daggers at Inuyasha only a moment ago.

"Good afternoon child." She replied in her slow wise way, "From what I have seen I see that ye have become a mother. Congratulations and many blessings Kagome and Shippo."

"Thank you" they replied together.

"But I take it that that was not ye original reason for coming, is it not, Kagome?"

"No Kaede. I came to tell everyone that I would be away longer then expected. I have final exams all next week and I have to begin major studying for them if I ever hope to pass this year. So I won't be back for two weeks."

"UGH! Mghf! K'g'me!" Inuyasha tried to get up but fell back down with a yelp of pain.

Almost completely ignoring Inuyasha (and if it wasn't for the angry tick of her eyebrow she would have), "Would you mind watching Shippo for me while I'm gone? I would have asked Inuyasha but he seems to be in total jerk mode now. "

"Aye child, I can watch him."

"Thank you Kaede." She bowed in thanks and handed Shippo over. "Shippo I give you full permission to hog-tie Inuyasha if you need to, to keep him here. I'll never be able to study with him over on my side of the well."

"Ok mom. Can you bring me something back? And come back soon ok?"

"I'll be back as soon as my exams are over and I'll see what I can find for you." She replied ruffling his hair and smiling that indulgent smile again. _…hmm my son…being called mom… Not that bad really…I like it. _"Be good for Kaede", she added over her shoulder with a wave as she began her trek back to the well, "See everyone in two weeks!"

Everyone waved back and said goodbye expect for a certain hanyou who was still struggling to get up out of the crater. "Oi! Wench! Get back here! Agghhhh!" he shouted as his back sent him the message yet again to 'stay still you idiot!'

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's direction and if he could have seen the glare that promised a horrible death that she was sending he would have cowered and shut up. Unfortunately he couldn't see her with his face back in the dirt before he tried to get up again and so kept yelling. "You can't leave for **two** weeks!! We have Shards to find you--!" He was mercifully cut off before he could earn himself another bout of spine grinding with Kagome's quiet and exasperated "sit" command. With his demon hearing he could hear her angry mutterings for some distance as she returned to the well and he wallowed in his pain.

"You sure don't know when to quit do you?" Shippo asked from the lip of the crater.

"S-Shut up!" He tried to get up again to swat the annoying little brat only to have his back shout even louder at him to '**don't move you bloody idiot!!**' "AARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!" he shouted in pain and frustration.

His cry startled the birds from a few trees nearby and though Kagome heard it she didn't turn around or make any other indication that she had expect for her increasingly dark promises for Inuyasha.


	3. Spring Breeze and Summer's Temper

A/N: ok, so it's been a while since the last chapter… I doubt the things that occurred to delay this instalment will happen again anytime soon. I do have a beta now so this is the first beta-ed chapter out of the many that will follow. I will begin work on the 4th chapter after the holidays unless I get a lot of reviews that then inspire me to write more. You may go read now. And make sure to leave a constructive review.

Security?

Chapter 3: Spring Breeze and Summer's Temper

Summer was nearly full upon the warring states era. Summer was fluffing the pillows and starting to dry the sheets that spring had washed. Summer was getting ready

Spring was still around enough though. It brought the gentle cool breeze that kept summer's temper in check for the time being. Helping summer along the way you might say. The same could be said about two demons by the Bone Eater's Well --- minus the helping.

Shippo sat sedately on the lip of the well with his eyes half shut. After a full two hours of listening to Inuyasha's temper rise from under his scroll sealed statue spell nothing Inuyasha threatened scared him and frankly he wasn't hearing much of it at all any more. Not that, that stopped Inuyasha from yelling however; Inuyasha was never one to be deterred by someone merely not listening.

"**Take it off! **Take it off **NOW Shippo!**" Inuyasha yelled with the fury of indignation, embarrassment, and numb hands. Two hours under the statue and he was amazed that his fingers hadn't fallen off yet. At least he would have been if he wasn't so embarrassed to be caught under the third statue spell of the day. _That little runt can be really tricky and damn well good at hiding when he wants to be... _"Damn it Shippo!"

In response Shippo let out a long suffering sigh and laid on his back balancing on the lip of the well. _All this time yelling. You'd think by now he'd have given up... __or his voice would've at any rate. _"Mom told me not to let you go through, so I'm not letting you." With that Shippo stretched, flexing his fingers exuberantly, and closed his eyes.

"**Shippo...** I'm warning you one **last** time. Take this off now or **else**!" Inuyasha growled hoarsely.

_'Bout time his voice stared to go__! With any luck he'll work himself mute soon. _Shippo let out another sigh and opened one eye lazily to regard him, "Really Inuyasha? And you won't beat me to a pulp for keeping you there for the last couple hours?" every word dripped with sarcasm. "I'm a kid and may not know a whole lot but I know better then that! You're going to kill me if I let you go. I think I'll just wait for Sango or Miroku to come to protect me before I remove that one."

"Why you little **brat!** You think anyone can **protect** you from **me**? Ha! Now you're really kidding yourself!" Realizing that he wasn't about to be released when Shippo merely closed his eye and turned his head away in response, Inuyasha banged his head repeatedly against the statue in frustration. _Shit. Damn. Bloody fucking hell!_The string of obscenities continued in time to the beatof his head hitting the statue until Shippo's shaky voice broke him from his masochistic entertainment; he had worked up a decent headache by that time anyway.

"Inu-" Shippo gulped down the nervousness threatening to choke him with tears and started again, "Inuyasha? Did-did you really mean what you said? That you d-don't want me arou-around?" try as he might Shippo couldn't keep his lip from trembling and tears to pool in his eyes though he didn't turn his head. Inuyasha already told him once that men don't let others see them cry.

Inuyasha snapped his head around to look Shippo in the eye as best he could from his position of facing nearly an entire one-eighty degrees from where he wanted to be looking. It would have been a lot easier had he been part owl demon instead of dog, but he still managed a good imitation. _Is he... _He took a tentative sniff of the air smelling the salt of tears which confirmed his suspicions. _He's **crying!**_ "**No crying!"** he bellowed.

"I'm **not **crying!" Shippo responded indignantly wiping his eyes and face clear of the moisture that looked mysteriously like tears. Sitting up to face Inuyasha he tried his best imitation of Inuyasha when we he wanted answers from Kagome, "Answer my question, Inuyasha!" Now that he had asked he needed an answer; good or bad he needed it.

"I never said that!"

"You did! You told Kagome that I would never leave! You made it sound like a bad thing! **You don't like me-e-e!**" he was doing well at not letting any of the hurt show until the last part. When the thought of Inuyasha actually not liking him hit him, a flood of tears erupted from the meagre dam he had built.

He was now bawling so loud that Inuyasha had to pin his ears flat against his head just so he wouldn't go deaf. _Gah! That kid has a good set of lungs on him!_ "Shippo!** Shippo! **Stop that **right **now!"

"Y-y-you h-h-hate me-e-e!!" Shippo squeaked in between sobs, he was trying to calm down but wasn't having much success.

"I do not! So just **shud****-up!** and let me explain!"

Shippo tried to get himself under control and through the hiccups, "B-but you-u do-o! You wa-want me-e t-to le-le-leave!"

"I **DO** not!" Inuyasha yelled with such force that it made Shippo stop crying his protests leaving him to sniffle in his misery and wait for Inuyasha's explanation.

Inuyasha watched Shippo warily for a minute, "You done?"

Shippo nodded and sniffling, wiped at his face.

_Shit now what do I tell him...__? Um... _"You sure?" he stalled

Shippo took a deep, nearly un-shaking breath and nodded again.

"Alright then. First, I don't hate you and I don't want you to leave. Ok?" he waited for Shippo's breathing to go back to normal before he would continue.

"You really mean that?"

Inuyasha shifted trying to get his back to stop aching from it's twisted position and nodded.

"Then why-"

"I'm getting to that!" He shouted then took a deep breath, _I have no clue what to tell him! **Shit!**_Inuyasha's mind raced to figure out something to tell him. _I said those things but hell if I know why__! I'm always saying things without reasons behind them. Shippo's been around long enough to know that! Why does he expect a **Reason**?!_

Inuyasha's silence and continued squirming started to make Shippo nervous. _He's making up a lie... __he's going to lie to me! To **me!** _This thought made Shippo angry again, "Don't lie to me Inuyasha!"

"What?! I haven't said anything yet."

"But you're thinking of one! I can tell! You keep squirming and you're taking too long in telling me anything. You're thinking up a lie! You do want me to leave!" tears started to pool again but this time out of hurt anger. "You do hate me! Stop lying to me and tell the truth for once. Why keep stringing me along like that!? You hate me so tell me so! Stop pretending! Stop **lying** to me!!" Shippo's face was never redder then it was now from his yelling. Tears were streaming freely from his face and he couldn't see anything more then a red and white smear in a back drop of greens where Inuyasha was pinned and cringing from the convicted venom spewing from the small bouncing Shippo.

"I'm not lying to you! Do you hear me!? I'm not lying!" Inuyasha pleaded, desperately trying to get Shippo to calm down. _Damnit__! Me and stupid fucking mouth! If I can get out of this I'm never talking again! **Ever!**_

"You are! You Are! Why else take so much time to tell—you're a **LIAR!!**"

"I'm a **what!? **I am not!" Inuyasha strained to get to Shippo from under the statue to shake some sense into him. No wonder it was so easy for Naraku to trick Kikyo if Inuyasha's mouth was even half as free then as it was now. He had gotten himself backed into a corner this time for sure. "Shippo! Clam down and listen to me!"

This continued yelling was taking it's toll on Inuyasha's already damaged voice and it came out more of growl then anything else. It made Shippo pause in his angry hops on the well rim and stopped him from yelling but it didn't change his view on the matter. "How can I have been so stupid to believe you before? All you ever did was be mean to me and hit me and call me names. I should have seen this coming. I knew you didn't like me but I didn't think you hated me enough to want me to leave. I guess I know better now." His eyes were far away and his voice grew quieter and more sullen as he went on; in the end he was only thinking out load.

Shippo's sullen voice and dry eyes scared Inuyasha more then Shippo's vile yelling. _What the **HELL!? **What is going on? He was just yelling a second ago... _Quietly as if talking to an easily startled but vicious dog Inuyasha entreated, "Shippo? Are you ok? I wasn't lying to you. I don't want you to leave. I like you, I really do. Shippo? Shippo?"

While Inuyasha was talking Shippo had slipped off the well and quietly walked over to the statue and Inuyasha with his head down. Without lifting his head and hardly pausing in his step he peeled off the seal and pocketed the statue. That done he then turned and went back to the well, over the rim and down.

The blood rushed to Inuyasha hands causing them to prickle in cold pain but he didn't notice. Something was terribly off with Shippo and all Inuyasha could think was that it his fault and he had to fix it somehow. Shippo's actions stunned him long enough to watch him go over the side of the well. _He can't go through. What's he doing?_ If he hadn't been so concerned with Shippo he would have laughed at how much Shippo acted like Kagome during the entire fight. As it was Shippo's uncharacteristic mood swings had severely unnerved the hanyou causing the hairs on his back to bristle in confusion and concern.

The absence of the sound of a thud from the well was like a trigger, Inuyasha was up and at the edge of the well in one fluid motion. He couldn't see anyone at the bottom and as always the smell of rotting demon corpses overpowered most all other smells. He began to panic. _What! Where is he? I can't see him. Curse those stupid dead demons. Why do they have to stink now!? Did he go through? Did he actually get through?? _"Shippo? Shippo!?!? Answer me!" Inuyasha called out frantically. When there was no answer he flung himself over the side. The well lit up in its purple light and in the blink of the eye he was at the bottom of the well in the well house. "Shippo!? **Shippo? **Are you here? Shippo!" in his panic he didn't notice any of the smells around him including Shippo's.

The quiet awe struck voice from a dark corner of the well had Inuyasha turning on his heel. "Is this where mom lives?"

"**Shippo!**" Inuyasha was in front of Shippo and had him gripped in both hands with his feet dangling well off the ground at eye level with himself.

"Ah! Inuyasha!"

"Don't do that again! **Ever!** What the hell were you thinking!? I don't hate you, you twerp! And I'm not a liar!" Inuyasha yelled with force enough to blow Shippo's hair.

But Shippo wasn't paying much attention as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, taking in the details of the roof above him and his nose was in over drive taking in the strange smells of the city all around. "Where am I Inuyasha?"

"What?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha his eyes full of curiosity and question. "Where am I? How did I get through the well?"

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling and let the scents and noises from the outside world drift back to his delicate senses. _Yeah we're in Kagome's time alright. _He looked back to Shippo, _but how did he get here?_ He shrugged, "We're in Kagome's time. Don't know how you got here though." _I'm here, might as well go up now that I am. _He set Shippo more comfortably in his arm and leapt out of the well.

They went up to the top of the well house stairs one by one with Shippo still held in the crook of Inuyasha's arm. Shippo was too busy trying to figure out all the different smells and that strange hum sound in the distance to take any notice of how tenderly the hanyou was holding him.

Inuyasha watched Shippo (whose mouth was open to take in the scents better), trying to figure out if he should still explain himself form before. "Hey, kid." He said jostling Shippo slightly, his other hand on the door to the well house, "You're gonna catch flies like that."

"What? Oh." Shippo closed his mouth.

A moment or two passed in near silence, broken only by Shippo's sniffs, as Inuyasha tried to decide if he wanted to continue the 'conversation' from the other side of the well. Inuyasha never liked talking about these things and would have much rather let everything be but Shippo's tantrum and trip through the well had him disturbed. Things were beginning to change in the fox that didn't settle well with him.

Decided, Inuyasha removed his hand from the door and took a seat on the top step of the well house with Shippo still held gently in the crook of his arm. "Did you hear what I said in the well?"

"Yeah" Shippo grunted distractedly mouth open again and eyes nearly shut as he focused on all the strange smells.

"Do you want to hear what I was going to say before you called me a liar or do you still believe that I am?" Inuyasha questioned, turning his head to look at Shippo. He reached over with his free hand and tapped lightly under Shippo's chin causing him to close his mouth and catching his attention... somewhat.

"I didn't really mean it you know. I was just mad. I don't think you're a liar. What is that humming sound?" Shippo replied cocking his head to the side to better catch the sound.

"It's cars... like horseless, metal, noisy wagons. Do you want to hear what I had to say now?"

_He's really pushing this..._"Ok" Shippo's attention was finally fully caught and he looked first to the arm wrapped around him then to Inuyasha. _...and he's acting weird!_

"I don't hate you." Inuyasha stated flatly.

"I know" Shippo replied in kind.

"You sure didn't sound like you did a few minutes ago. " Inuyasha added darkly.

"I was mad." Shippo replied with the same eerie calm.

"And I don't want you to leave." Inuyasha continued.

"I wouldn't have left had you wanted me to anyway." Shippo responded in the same serious yet nonchalant way of Inuyasha.

"Figures..." Inuyasha groaned, then before Shippo could reply, "When I said that stuff to Kagome..." Inuyasha stalled feeling the heavy awkwardness in the air. _Gods I hate talking!_

"Yeah?" Shippo prodded.

Inuyasha took an audible breath then continued, "Well, I didn't mean it then either. I was just surprised that she would do that, adopt you I mean."

"Why would you be surprised? She's been acting like my mom for a long time." Shippo was getting confused. _Inuyasha sounds so calm and he's holding me so nicely...__ he didn't even hit me for calling him a liar earlier...__ what's going on?_

"Well yeah..." Inuyasha replied and then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait. You don't know what being adopted as a demon means do you?" _And neither does Kagome... _his heart filled with dread and his mind raced back over long hidden memories. _...shit..._

"Sure I do! Mean's I'll have a family again, and not a pretend one either." Shippo answered cheerfully unaware of Inuyasha's dark thoughts. "I'll have a mom again and I won't be alone anymore. I'll have someone I can call "mom"!"

"Well... yeah... but it's more then that..." Inuyasha frowned.

"What do you mean? What else could it be?" Shippo's earlier cheerfulness evaporated quickly at Inuyasha's dour expression. More so when he noticed the scent of apprehension emanating from Inuyasha in waves.

_Where's Myouga when you need him? Never around that's for sure. He's much better at this stuff then me! _He placed Shippo in front of him, suddenly feeling self-conscious and crowded. _How do I explain this...?_ He took in another deep breath releasing it as he spoke, "Look, this was explained to me a long time ago, alright?"

Shippo nodded and moved to sit down next to Inuyasha.

"When I was little, after my parents had been dead for a few years I got pretty badly hurt and an old human couple found me. They took me home with them on the very outskirts of a village near the woods and tended to my wounds; cared for me." Inuyasha began his eyes focused on the middle distance.

"Really?" this was surprising, Inuyasha never talked about anything in his past. It added to the uneasiness in Shippo's stomach but was disregarded as his curiosity took over. "What were they like? Did they—"

"Who's telling the story?" Inuyasha snapped back. "They were very nice ok. No more interruptions or I'm not going to go on and you can figure everything out the hard way."

"The "hard way"...? What do mean? What's so hard about being adopted?" Shippo questioned quietly. This whole conversation was strange and only getting stranger.

"I'm trying to tell you!" Inuyasha growled out, getting irritated. It was hard enough talking about this to begin with.

"Ok, no more interruptions. Go on." Shippo quickly amended. This really started to worry him. _What could be so hard about being adopted? I get to call Kagome mom and I don't get left alone again._ Buried memories of the few months he had to fend for himself before he met up with Kagome and Inuyasha tried to make an appearance coaxed out as they were by all the awkward strangeness and talk of parents. Shippo tamped them down as quickly as he could but knew that he was in for a very long night tonight none the less.

Inuyasha shook his head then continued, "When I was healed they asked me to stay with them. It had been a long time since anyone had been kind to me, human or demon; except for Myouga but he didn't stay around for long. So I was unsure of these people, but because they had been nice to me all the time it took me to heal and because I had no one else, I decided to stay.

"I was there for a year maybe a bit more. Myouga even started to hang around more, then they asked to adopt me; for me to stay with them like their own son. They had already been treating me like one and I had gotten used to them being around. Their children had all died of disease or bandit attacks and they had believed that the gods meant for them to never have a child grow to adulthood and it sadden them a great deal; aging them beyond their years. But then they saw me and thought that the gods had given them another chance. It didn't matter to them that I was a hanyou, they were just happy to have another chance at a family. I took them up on their offer.

"Myouga came by again maybe a month later. When I told him what had happened he told me a few things." He paused and looked directly at Shippo where before he had being looking almost sadly into the middle space. "Shippo, you and I are demons, Kagome is a human and there are many differences between us. One of them is ageing. I'm nearly 152 years old not including the time I spent on the Goshinboku. For a dog demon that's not that old. Sesshoumaru is probably somewhere around 228... wait, no... 278 with my time on the tree, and even that isn't that old. Humans age **much** faster then any demon and different demon types age differently. How old are you, Shippo?"

"43, but that's not old for kitsunes I'm still another 57 years away from my first century. I don't understand. Kagome is older then I am. You look at her and you can tell that." Inuyasha wasn't making sense to Shippo at all.

"Well if you were born a human she would be. You would be somewhere around 6 I think, well if you were I dog demon, I don't know how fast kitsunes age. I would be somewhere around 17 or 18 the same as Kagome. For humans Kagome and I would be adults. I'm still another 48 years before my Howling Age, before other dog demons will see me as an adult. If Kagome was your demon age she would be almost as old a Kaede."

Inuyasha paused in his speech and regarded Shippo's cocked head and puzzled expression. _At least he's trying to understand. Ok, I'll try it this way, _"Look, my point is that by the time you reach your Howling or whatever kitsunes call adulthood—"

"It's called the Trickster Age and I'll be that at a 100."

"Oh. Fine. ok so by the time of your Trickster Age Kagome would be long dead or very old. From what I can tell, in Kagome's time most humans don't live a whole lot longer then 80 or 90 years and that's a whole lot longer then in our time."

"How do you know all this? Does that mean Mom is going to die soon?" Shippo asked with a tremor in his voice; he was getting really worried. _I finally get a family and it's going to be gone before I'm a grown up!? I'm going to lose another mom so soon!?_

"Well, not soon and I'm not finished, there's other conditions to consider too. This is what Myouga told me when I was being adopted, and between him and my adoptive parents I learned a bit about math and aging."

"So if the aging speed isn't that important then why did you tell me about it?"

"I didn't say it's not important. There's ways around it but they come with a price and doesn't always work. If the ritual doesn't work then the aging speed is important." Inuyasha explained calmly. He had never kept his temper for so long or told someone so much since he was child; mind you he never had anything this important to explain. _Shippo and Kagome could be getting into a lot of trouble this way. Damnit. Why couldn't she have told me what she was going to do...!_ He could feel his patience draining and with that his ability to remain calm.

"What ritual? My real parents never told me about any of this." Shippo looked at Inuyasha with suspicion. _Maybe he's trying to scare me. Maybe none of this is real. But why would Inuyasha do that?_

"They probably didn't think they needed to. I doubt they planned on dying so soon let alone that a human would want to adopt their child. I didn't know anything about it 'til I was being adopted." Inuyasha explained with withering patience. He took a deep breath as he had seen Kagome do when losing her patience and growled, "And I'm getting to the ritual!"

Shippo wisely remained quiet.

_Damn it! Why do I have to explain this shit!? Argh! That's it. After this is over I'm killing them both!_ Inuyasha let out another frustrated breath. "Damn it! This is the last time you two decide to **anything** without telling me first! Got that!?"

Inuyasha didn't wait for Shippo to respond, "This ritual is dangerous. You could both die from it if you're not careful but without it Kagome would never live long enough to take care of you to begin with. You have to exchange blood but you have to bite on a certain spot. It's very easy to go too deep and either of you could bleed to death. You're both idiots by the way! This would not be nearly as big a problem if you had let a demon adopt you!"

Now Shippo was officially worried and applying for scared. _Die!? I could kill Kagome? I don't want to kill mom! **I **don't want to die either! _His application for being scared had just been approved and he started to shake with the force of it as images of Kagome's lifeless body filled his mind.

Inuyasha wasn't looking at Shippo but instead at the well directly in front of him nor was he really paying attention with his other senses, so caught up was he in his own memories of the day he went through the ritual and his telling of it. "And you're already starting to change! The declaration and acceptance are the first two parts of it and without the final rite of blood exchange you'll continue to change; to become more moody and generally nasty to be around, even aggressive if it's not taken care of in time. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Look you guys have to at least try it other wise you'll become wild and a danger anyway." He finally faced Shippo and noticed his tremors and the beginning of tears in his eyes. _Shit! Well at least he's paying attention now... __but how the heck to I get him to stop crying!? Oh! They are **so dead** when this is over! Dead. Dead. Dead!_

"Don't you **dare** start crying! Shippo! What'd I just say!? **No Crying!!**" Inuyasha may be the tough guy fighting off demons five times his size and laughing about it but when it came to people crying and children he was a push over; combine them and he was doomed.

Shippo let out a big sniffle and managed to keep from going into a full blown wail, "I can't help it! I'm going to kill her! I don't want to **die** Inuyasha!" Though Shippo wasn't crying he was whimpering and it made what he wanted to sound strong only a fearful plea.

"You guys aren't going to die! I'll be right there and no way am I letting that happen, you idiot!" Inuyasha tried calming down and using an indoor voice when he saw that his loud voice wasn't working. "Look! I didn't kill the ones that adopted me and with milk teeth as small as yours you won't have a chance. I'll show you where to bite and you only need to bite hard enough to get a little bit of blood. It's not like you're trying to drain her dry!

"And if it works you're demon blood will calm down and you'll be back to normal while Kagome will live long enough to care for you. It's if it doesn't work that there'll be problems"

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Shippo was getting a better control of himself and though he was still scared he wasn't scared enough to cry about it. _Inuyasha won't let me hurt her. Of course he wouldn't let me hurt her. _Those thoughts brought a mental sigh of relief.

"I'm done explaining this! If it doesn't work I'll take you to talk to Myouga!" Inuyasha had had enough of this discussion. He was uncomfortable with this subject to begin with and Shippo just kept asking the all the wrong questions. Though admittedly Inuyasha didn't want to answer **any** questions to begin with so all that were asked were wrong.

"But-" Shippo began.

"I said we'll worry about it if it happens. This discussion is over!" with that Inuyasha stood up in one fluid motion grabbing Shippo by the back of his shirt on the way, turned back to the door and out into the court yard of the shrine grounds.


End file.
